Titles and Tattoos
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | ChapterNum = 15 | EpNum = 15 | GnSNum = C2E84 | Airdate = 2019-11-07 19:00 PST | Runtime = TBD | VOD = [ Forthcoming] | Podcast = | Starring = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the eighty-fourth episode of the second campaign of Critical Role. Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' So, last we left off, the Mighty Nein, in search of their allies in the coming struggle that seemed to be slowly building around Obann, and the plans that he’s making in pursuit of the will of the Angel of Irons, you went to find that Yussa, the mage of Tidepeak Tower, had vanished into the Folding Halls of Halas, the Archmage Bane, the Heirloom Sphere, or, as you guys refer to it, the Happy Fuckin’ Fun Ball. After spending what was essentially weeks and weeks of real time, and just a few days inside the ball’s strange time dilation, you managed to make your way through all sorts of strange chambers and traps and battle mage-hunter golems, and then eventually find your way to a lost den of Halas, the creator of these Halls, who had found his soul locked within a trapped or sabotaged relic, which he was using in his research. Acquiring this gem, questioning him, and making an alliance, to a certain degree, to gain guidance out of this strange sequence of rooms, you managed to find yourselves the Prison of Soot. You freed Yussa, who had been silenced and put away as he began to peruse the interior of these Halls on his own. You all managed to escape, and found yourselves outside of the sphere, partway up Tidepeak Tower, along with Allura Vysoren from the Council of Tal’Dorei, who’d aided you as a friend through this small adventure. Now as you all gathered, her research had brought her to ask information and to bring materials and thoughts and imagery, memories, of this individual Yasha, which you spoke of, which seemed to be involved in this mess with Obann. As you gathered, hands together and prepared the ritual, you peered past the veil of deceit, and revealed the Angel of Irons seems to have been a cover, some sort of a possibly fictional name, an entity to mask the true intent of one Tharizdun, the Chained Oblivion, who has been seemingly amassing allies under the guise of the Angel of Irons. To what end, we do not know necessarily. But, upon this revelation, we return to the chamber partway up Tidepeak Tower. As Allura finishes saying to herself, “I must inform the Council,” there’s a long, pregnant pause. The air itself is still. You can smell the salty sea air that comes in from the nearby docks and Ocean of Lucidian nearby. But amongst that is just this sense of dread and weight on your shoulders, as the sheer volume and gravity of what you’ve all recently heard comes to take your mind. Part I Break Part II Featured Characters The Mighty Nein * Beauregard Lionett * Caduceus Clay * Caleb Widogast * Fjord * Frumpkin * Jester Lavorre * Nott * Yasha Nydoorin (absent) New Returning * Yussa Errenis * Allura Vysoren * Halas * Orly Skiffback * Zeenoth * Dairon * Oremid Hass * Pumat Sol Mentioned Inventory Quotations 'Link to Episode Transcript' References Art: